Death's Lullaby
by Aria Br
Summary: It was like a nightmare. / The boy turned his head around to her. "What do you miss from him? / Izumi stared down the river. "Maybe... his song?"/ That song is personal/'Do you... remember'/RnR?/Don't like don't read!


_This fiction is dedicated to my Onii-chan, WillySmith1510._

_Thank you Onii-chan for making me the fict :3 I'm happy~ ureshii desu. Sorry, I just make this crappy-fict for you._

_And thank you to Ella-chan and Anne-chan for beta-reading this! All the dialogues except for the last part is from Another Episode 12._

_Keheee~_

_Plus, I want Pat, my twinny to read this too! _

_Disclaimer: Another is not mine. Rue's Lullaby is not mine. Anamnesis is not mine._

_Okay, well, enjoy? _

* * *

**Death's Lullaby**

**by Aria-chi**

The place was covered by fire. Another explosion could be heard; causing the flames to grow even wilder. It was like a nightmare. Hell.

"We have to go!" One of the guys shouted to his friends. They nodded in agreement. Another explosion came from the corner. They ran to the nearest exit. Suddenly, a big lamp above fell right on top of them. Some students walked slowly with blood streaming down their face. They looked tired and exhausted. Like they have no more hope in this world.

Deep inside the inn, Kouichi walked by himself. He looked around to make sure he—and his friends are okay. He saw a corpse laid down in front of him. Kouichi checked her pulse, but shook his head lightly after. She's already dead.

"Why?" He whispered slowly, "Has everyone lost their minds?" He was talking to himself. He was afraid, petrified but Kouichi stood up. Unknowingly, a girl ran to his arms, hugging him. She looked rather panicked.

"He—"

Someone threw a weapon through her back. She fell down to the ground. She's dead as well.

"Sakakibara—" He bent to take the weapon he used to kill her. "Do you remember her?" That person asked with such a cold-blooded-killer face.

Koucihi replied harshly, "Of course I do!"

"Damn, I was wrong," He cursed as he bit his lower lips.

"Wrong?!" Kouichi couldn't believe what his classmate just said. "What are you saying!?" He snapped angrily.

Kazami took his glasses off. He cleaned them with a blue handkerchief. "Sugiura said the dead one is Misaki," He put his glasses back to its place, "But I think the dead one is you." He looked in to Kouichi's eyes.

Sakakibara Kouichi widened his eyes in shock.

"It started in May this year, right?" He continued. "So the one who joined the class in May is obviously the dead one." He gripped his weapon tightly.

Kazami attacked Kouichi roughly.

"You're wrong! It started in April!" Kouichi exclaimed as he dodged him.

"You expect me to believe that bullshit!?" Kazami kept attacking him. Kouichi pushed Kazami to a wall, but he managed to hit Kouichi's forehead. Kazami pushed Kouichi back to a door behind them, causing the door to break. Now Kouichi laid down on the broken door.

"Why are you doing this?" Kouichi hissed. Kazami step on Kouichi's chest.

He explained, "I figured it out when Teshigawara almost killed me. I have to send the dead back to death, or else I'll die."

Kouichi interrupted, "But that's—"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, "If you hadn't come here, Yukari wouldn't have died!"

"Sakuragi…?" Kouichi murmured softly.

His bangs covered his eyes, "If you hadn't got close to the non existent girl…" He was ready to kill him. "Send the dead back to—"

Someone hit him.

Akazawa Izumi.

"Idiot. Kouichi isn't dead. But you've killed two people. You don't deserve to live. I'll help you die. Give Yukari some company."

But she didn't kill him.

"Classmates shouldn't kill each other." Chiaki-sensei stopped her.

"Pretty words," She mocked him. "But you, who abandoned your class because he was afraid to die, HAS NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING!" She screamed.

He sighed. "You're right. I ran away." He admitted. "But I still can save a student who nearly died in front of me!"

"You can't do anything!" Izumi jeered. She tried to attack him, but she failed. So she ran away.

Moments later.

Kouichi came inside the building again and as he did so, he saw Izumi and Mei facing each other. Izumi walked closer to Mei with weapon in her hand.

"STOP!" Kouichi yelled as he ran, "Please, stop!" He screamed. But as he neared, Izumi attacked him since he was close enough to stop her.

"If we don't kill her, we'll all die!" Izumi tried to hide her pain, "You could die too!"

"You've got it all wrong! Misaki isn't dead!" Kouichi defended her with the statement.

Izumi replied, "If the calamity doesn't stop after I killed her, then I'll agree with you!"

Akazawa Izumi started attacking Mei, explosions everywhere.

"Now… it ends."

Koucihi jumped in to face her.

"You got it wrong!" Kouichi said, trying to defend Mei again.

Izumi almost wanted to cry. She held all her tears inside, "What's your problem!? I'm…I'm just trying to protect us all! So why!?" She yelled. She finally made a decision, "If you really so desperate to die, I'll kill you along with her!"

Suddenly, a lightening bolt flashed and glass cracked, shards falling. Broken into pieces. It was so pretty. A long silence occurred.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Stupid brother…" She cried. Her hands clenched tightly, showing her sadness and angriness. "You idiot!" She screamed in grief while kicking an empty can somewhere far away._

_"Ouch!" Someone said. Probably hit by the can Izumi kicked earlier. _

_Izumi was surprised. She ran down to the lake. "I'm sorry! Are you all right?" She asked, showing her rare-clumsiness. She fell and rolled down the grass. _

_He stretched out his hand. "Are you okay?" He smiled to Izumi. Izumi couldn't say anything._

_"You're not from Yomi North." Was all she could say. _

_The boy was still smiling at her. _

_"No, I'm from Tokyo." He answered. _

_Izumi still looked surprised. She replied hesitantly, "I see." And again, she could feel tears burst out. _

_"Are you… in pain?" Kouichi asked softly to her. Izumi looked down. _

_She shook her head, "No," She continued, "Someone I love died." _

_"So that's why…" Kouichi blinked. "Then… we're the same, right?" _

_Izumi didn't answer him. She sat on the grass while staring at the sky, "Is it… someone you love as well?" She questioned him._

_Kouichi nodded, "My Mom. You?"_

_Izumi sighed, "My older brother. I miss him very much."_

_The boy turned his head around to her. "What do you miss about him?" _

_The brownish-red haired girl couldn't help but gasp. "What… I miss?" She was too afraid to look into Kouichi's eyes. She stared down the river. "Maybe… his song."_

_"Song?" Kouichi frowned._

_"You wanna hear it?" Izumi offered him, "It's kind of short for a song, but I like it. Well my family loves it." _

_He agreed. Kouichi looked very excited to hear the song Izumi just mentioned. _

Even on the night when we lost everything

We laughed together as if nothing happened

Forget your woes, let your troubles lay

For when again it's morning, they'll wash away

At any time, we can always return to the secret place

Here is the place where I love you.

_"That's pretty. I really like the lyrics! Can you teach me the song?" Kouichi was attracted. That song really calmed him down, and made him want to cry. Hearing Izumi's slow and painful voice really expressed his feelings right now - In sorrow. _

_Izumi bit her lower lips. She felt hesitant to teach Kouichi the song. That song is personal. The song that only her mother and her brother could sing it to her as lullaby. She remembered, because of the calamity, every night her mother would sing the song for her. Then her brother started to sing the song for Izumi as well… until he died. "S-Sure? I guess I can teach you the song… then let's start."_

_"Ne… …" Izumi murmured. _

_Kouichi tilted his head, facing Izumi, "Yes?"_

_"Will you promise to meet me again? Promise me you'll sing the song again."_

_The boy didn't make any noise. He nodded. "I promise." He smiled. "I promise I will make you tough, not acting like a crybaby again," He joked. Izumi pouted but then she smiled._

_"Jaa… I have to go." Kouichi stood up and walked away._

* * *

Kouichi laid down Izumi who was covered in blood. She started to speak softly but firmly

"A year and a half ago, I hit you with an empty can. Do you remember?" She asked hopefully. She knew that Kouichi wouldn't remember. It hurt every time she thought about that.

The dense Kouichi shook his head. Before Izumi could say anything, Kouichi sang. He didn't know why, the song just flowed in his head. It was like a warmth feeling that had gone. But somewhere in his heart, the song was stuck. There waiting for him to sing it again.

_Even on the night when we lost everything_

_We laughed together as if nothing had happened_

_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay_

_For when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_At any time, we can always return to the secret place_

_Here is the place where I love you._

"Honestly… you're terrible." Izumi stuttered. She could feel tears flowing down her cheek. She felt sad yet happy because Kouichi remembered the song. She held Kouichi's hand as tight as she could, trying to feel the warmth of his hand. "You didn't remember me but you remember the song."

"Akazawa-san…" Kouichi muttered.

Izumi slowly closed her eyes and she laid her head on Kouichi's arm.

**おわり**

* * *

_I want Izumi to be happy :') Even though she died... she died in Kouichi's arm. I'm still friggin happy about that. Okay, okay guys. Review pweaty pweas? :3_

******Aria-chi**

**(*-`ω´- )****人**


End file.
